Attention
by supergirl95
Summary: Starscream's going to be thrust into a world he doesn't know, another dimension, but will Megatron be able to bring him back, or will Starscream be done with him? Because Starscream's after attention Megatron won't give him that someone else will. Story partially inspired by Supermoi's "Putting Differences Aside" NPxSS, eventually MxSS, eventually M rating but it's marked M now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N New story! :)

-oOo-

He only wanted his attention. Why couldn't he notice. He just wanted his fragging attention! But, oh the power Megatron had...Starscream wanted that too. The power to command an entire army and not have to bow down to a slag maker that won't listen to his own second.

He was an aft that had Starscream's attention and wouldn't give his back. You see he gives it all to Soundwave unless he needs to beat the slag out of someone.

Why'd he even make him his second? Was he one of his best soldiers? Was he his best flyer? Of course he was, but that fragger never noticed! Probably because he's an over-glorified fool. But, sometimes Starscream really did wonder why Megatron made him second in command. It's not like they got along, he clearly liked Soundwave more, and Starscream always wanted his attention and power.

Guess when you combine wanting attention from your leader and wanting his power too, it doesn't work out. In fact, for Starscream it leads to assassination attempts against the old bucket head. Honestly, he could never kill him even if he had the chance, and it's not just because Megatron's basically invincible. It's because as much as he wanted Megatron's power he wanted his attention more. Just to have Megatron focused on himself...Starscream would love that. He'd love it more, though, if he was getting Megatron's attention because he did something well. He just wanted the genuine smile to be directed at him, but it never would be no matter how hard he tried, so he just took what he could get, which is beatings. They hurt a lot, but Megatron was completely focused on him during them, and that would have to suffice...because he loved him, and Megatron didn't love him back, but maybe someone or him will one day.

-oOo-

"You worthless piece of scrap!" Megatron yelled grabbing the seeker by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

Starscream gasped, optics blurring from dizziness, "M-Megatron! P-please I...I'm sorry!"

"Why weren't you at your post!" Megatron screamed, his face inches from Starscream's.

Heat pooled in Starscream's lower region from the close proximity of their faces. He could feel Megatron's breath, and their noses plates were just touching, "I-I had to help m-my trine," he stuttered.

"Your trine was fine! You just had to disobey orders!"

Starscream was about to say something else before Megatron threw him across the room. He yelled in a fury and stalked over to the seeker and grabbed his wings, denting them and whispered menacingly, "I've bad enough of your games Starscream."

"M-Megatron listen..." He was cut off by a harsh smack to the face splitting his lip. He tasted warm energon in his mouth and narrowed his optics, "W-why?"

"Why what Starscream? Be more specific," Megatron said annoyed.

"Why am...I second?"

-oOo-

Starscream groaned dizzily. He rubbed his helm and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked receiving no answer. He opened his optics and looked around. This wasn't the nemesis.

"Hello Starscream," he heard someone say, "You are such a beautiful seeker, and now you're mine."

Starscream felt a twinge of fear crawl through him and looked around. This was bad.

-oOo-

A/N alright guys let me know whatcha think! Review please and should I continue? Do you like chocolate? Do you think pandas and monkeys are cute? Questions I don't care about except for the one about continuing have a good day! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream sat with his back pressed against the wall. He could see nothing in the pitch black darkness. The lights had gone out about an hour before. His optics were the only things brightening the dark cell. He could hear nothing...it was deathly quiet and that frightened him. The voice he heard earlier had never returned and seemed to go, but a small voice at the back of his head told him that he heard no foot steps come or leave. Did this mean that the voice he heard was in his head? Or maybe it was on a comm system, or maybe...the voice had never left in the first place and still was with him down there. Starscream tried to push these thoughts aside and closed his optics taking a deep breath.

The cell he was in was small, and thinking of "the voice" had kept his mind from the claustrophobia, but now that he subsided the thought of "the voice" his mind returned to the tiny box that kept him prisoner to...to who he didn't know. It could be the autobots, but they would've tried to interrogate him by now, right? Who else could it be?

So many thoughts raced through the seekers head until he heard the faintest of foot steps, "hello? Who's there?" Starscream asked pressing his back into the wall more and hunched his wings forward in sort of a protective way. He got no response and the foot steps got louder and closer. Starscream shivered a little in fear then reminded himself that he was second in command of the decepticon army. He should fear no one!...other than Megatron.

Megatron...did he care that he was gone? Not likely, he probably promoted Soundwave to SIC already.

Starscream growled slightly forgetting the closing in foot steps. He couldn't understand it! What did Soundwave have that he didn't? He had looks and brains! Sure Soundwave was more loyal and not power hungry, but he was an attention whore too, and Megatron gave him all the attention he wanted!

His train of thought vanished though when a light touch was given to his wing. He jumped and shot up. He hadn't even heard his cell door open. He could see glowing red optics like his, but these were darker...much darker.

"Hello Starscream."

It was the voice!

"It's great to finally meet," the voice said and stroked Starscream's wing.

Starscream moved away even though he couldn't see the hand, but he could see the optics. Those dark, brutal, killing optics.

"Who are you?" Starscream asked.

"All in good time Starscream. You will learn my name soon enough."

Starscream thought the voice sounded somewhat familiar, but couldn't place the name to it, "Do I know you?" He asked.

The voice chuckled, "No, not this me, but rather a different much kinder version of me."

Starscream raised an optic ridge not understanding. He didn't know any decepticons who were kind. Unless...it was an autobot, but that's impossible autobots didn't have red optics they had blue.

"What faction are you with?" Starscream asked.

"I am an autobot, but not one you are familiar with. In fact, you're not familiar with any autobots here...you're not even familiar with the decepticons here either."

Starscream scoffed, "Please, of course I'm familiar with my own faction I'm the second in command."

The voice chuckled again, "Of course."

Starscream was getting annoyed with this so called 'autobot' and just wanted to know who it was he was talking too, "Tell me autobot, what's your name, and why do you have red optics?"

The mech gave an evil grin Starscream couldn't see, "All autobots have red optics here."

"You make it sound as if I'm in a whole different place."

"Not a different place Starscream...a different world," he said as the lights finally came back on and Starscream gasped.

It couldn't be! It's impossible!

"O-Optimus!?"

"No my pretty little seeker I am not Optimus that's your dimensions prime. I...am Nemesis Prime," he grinned pulling Starscream into a brutal kiss, "Welcome to my world."

-oOo-

A/N soooo I know it's another short chapter but review and let me know whatcha think! All I ask is that you make it nice or constructive criticism thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream froze. Was this Optimus look-alike...kissing him? He wanted this kind of attention, but not from this mech...right? Yes, that was right he only wanted Megatron's lips on his even if it was only a fantasy. Starscream placed his hands on Nemesis's chest and effectively pushed him away, "What're you doing?!

"Kissing what is mine," Nemesis replied smirking at Starscream.

"I don't belong to you! I belong to no one!" Starscream retorted backing further away till his back was pressed against the wall.

"But you long to be owned don't you? I've been watching you since the first time I laid optics on you seeker, and you crave Megatron's attention and to be dominated by him, but he won't allow it will he? He won't give you anything but hate and hurt. He only will give his good attention to Soundwave. I...on the other hand can give you that attention you desire. To be touched intimately, told you did good, appreciated...I can give that to you and more," Nemesis said taking a step closer before adding, "I can give you so much more, like power...that's something you want right? Power? To be top dog? Bowing down to no one and giving the orders. Oh Starscream I could give you that."

"How? You're the leader I presume?" Starscream scoffed taking a step towards the cell door.

Nemesis chuckled, "Oh yes I'm the leader, but I can share my leadership and power with my queen can't I?"

"Queen? What're you playing at? What will you gain from this?" The seeker demanded.

"I only wish to gain your affection," the dark prime replied simply.

"My affection?!" Starscream laughed, "That's truly hilarious! You have such a pretty offer, but if I accept it that will seal my fate and turn out to be making me some...some pleasurebot for you in the end or something! I only seek one mech! His name is Megatron leader of the decepticons," Starscream finished before sprinting out the still opened cell door.

Nemesis didn't give chase knowing he need not worry. He simply left and went to his quarters where a pretty little seeker would soon be.

-oOo-

Starscream just ran. He didn't know where, so he just kept running until he reached a door. He tested his luck and thankfully it was unlocked. He slowly cracked it open and looked both ways before sneaking into the hallways of the ship. He made sure to check every corner before going around, and eventually made it to what seemed to be the control room.

"I'm telling you Jazz this Starscream isn't like ours. He's not soft and kind," Prowl said straddling the mech.

"Oh? How do ya know it ain't a trick by those soft-sparked decepticons? Huh?" Jazz replied spanking the other mech's aft.

Prowl yelped, "Already looked into it and his energy signature is the same but different, and...there's a portal we've found."

"A portal?" Jazz asked spanking him again.

Prowl yelped again, "Stop doing that," he growled, "save it for our room."

Jazz chuckled darkly, "And here I thought you were going to let me frag you right in here."

Starscream was disgusted and wanted to purge his tanks. He knew that those two had a relationship, but that was just...bleh!

It seemed Starscream had stuck around for too long because next thing he knew he was being pushed up against the wall, his canopy scraping it.

"Well ain't this something? Prahm let his seeker out of the cage for a little game of cat and mouse," Ironhide grinned, "But the games over sweetspark. My master wants to see you."

Starscream threw his head back colliding his with Ironhide's who let out a scream letting him go momentarily. It was enough time for Starscream to struggle out of his hold and run away. He heard Ironhide growl and begin chasing him. He chuckled inwardly at the mechs stupidity and overconfidence. Guess some things never change in a bot.

Starscream turned a corner running straight into someone big and fell on his aft.

"Sorry sir he's a tricky little one," Ironhide said.

Starscream heard a dark, familiar chuckle, "It's quite alright Ironhide you've chased him to my quarters."

Starscream looked up. Frag! Not that damned Nemesis Prime, or whatever, again!

"As for you?" Nemesis said looking down on the seeker, "You should've been more cooperative, and now I have no choice but to punish you."

With that he pulled the seeker up and over his shoulder. Nemesis felt him struggle, which did Starscream no good except tire him out for the Prime.

When Nemesis reached his quarters he tossed the seeker onto the berth. He quickly and swiftly cuffed his hands to a small chain that was linked to the berth.

Starscream pulled on the chains hoping they'd break but wasn't surprised to see they didn't. He let out a groan of frustration that turned into a gasp as a large hand stroked the inside of one of his thighs. He turned fast and backed away from the offending appendage, "Don't touch me you fragger!"

"Starscream I told you that you need punishment," Nemesis said seriously, "And I do not joke around about punishment."

Starscream glared at him, "What're you going to do tear my wings off? Hmm?" He mocked openly and earned himself a harsh smack.

"NoStarscream...I'm going to take your virginity," Nemesis smirked.

-oOo-

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuh oooooh nooooooooooo! Sorry Starscream I love you.

So yeah Nemesis is like the complete stalker haha. Be warned I've not yet decided if I will really have Nemesis rape him or not...decide for me peeps! DECIDE FOR ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream stared at him shocked, "W-what?! How would you even know that?!"

"I've already told you Starscream. I've been watching you...even in your quarters."

Starscream's mouth fell agape, "How dare you! You're a fragging sick bastard! Spying on me and stalking me!" Starscream yelled outraged. He tugged on his chains only to feel pain flow from his wrists into his fingertips and arms, eventually making its way through his whole body. It was as if electricity was trickling painfully through him and ceased after a few seconds. Starscream panted softly as the pain subsided.

"You like that? Electric chains and cuffs? You invented them as torture for any prisoners who tried to attack you or escape," The dark prime chuckled.

"I know what they're for because I made them as you just said!" Starscream spat still panting.

Nemesis just grinned and stalked over to the berth sitting on the opposite end and laughed as Starscream backed away as if that would help. Nemesis licked his lips watching the beautiful and frightened being sitting away from him on his berth. He grabbed one of the seeker's ankles and pulled Starscream down towards him, effectively bringing him closer and in a laying position.

Starscream yelped as his ankle was pulled dragging him across the berth. He tried to sit up, but Nemesis beat him to the punch and quickly snuggled himself between Starscream's legs.

Starscream felt fear as he looked up at Nemesis, "Please...don't do this...yes I'm still a virgin but please! Don't take it from me it's special. I wanted to save it for..." He trailed off blushing slightly and turned his helm away.

Nemesis took advantage of the seeker's exposed neck and kissed and nibbled the cabling there eliciting a soft moan from said seeker, "You wanted to save it for Megatron? Is that what you were going to say?" He whispered into Starscream's neck.

"Y-yes," Starscream stuttered not wanting to admit to himself and especially not Nemesis that he enjoyed this "supposed" unwanted attention. The feel of another mech giving him this small intimacy made him feel desirable and...needed. He didn't want this mech to make him feel that, though, he wanted Megatron too.

Starscream sighed to himself. Megatron would never do this with him. He wouldn't make him feel special, or cared for, or give him the time of day.

Nemesis pulled back noticing Starscream's sigh, "You're thinking about him again Starscream . Don't think about him it obviously hurts you because he doesn't love you and never will."

Starscream glared at him, "And what would you know of love? You're a cruel mech who's going to use me for his pleasure without my consent! You're a mech who's going to steal something precious from me that I can never get back!" Starscream said feeling tears fill his optics turning his head away.

Nemesis smirked, "Starscream this is punishment remember? If you would've cooperated this never would've happened."

"Well...what if I cooperate now?" Starscream asked inwardly hating himself for sounding so needy and desperate.

"How will you cooperate now? Will you give me your virginity willingly?"

"No...I can't...there must be another way...like maybe...I could suck your spike?"

"Starscream, Starscream, Starscream poor little seeker," Nemesis mocked lightly stroking Starscream's side.

Starscream shuttered, his plan hadn't worked. Why couldn't that be enough, just a quick blow-job?

Nemesis's hand traveled to Starscream's inner thigh, and he softly rubbed it as he purred, "As much as I would love to see your pretty little mouth around my spike Starscream I don't think it'll be enough."

Starscream trembled losing his confidence, "Please this isn't what I want!"

"Isn't it Starscream? You seem like you want this...just from a different mech that sees you as nothing more than disposable."

"No! I wouldn't be his second if it was like that!"

"Really? Why does he never listen to you then? Why does he always go to Soundwave, who you are above, instead of you? Face it Starscream he keeps you around as a laughing stock."

Starscream let a few tears fall choking down sobs knowing it was all true. It was all so depressing for him and he wanted comfort and the only mech to offer it was...

"Shhhh it's okay," Nemesis said kissing a tear away, "I'm here for you."

Starscream stared up at him. Maybe his comfort wasn't so bad, "He...will never love me, but you...you love me?"

"Starscream, of course I do," he grinned.

"But...I love him," Starscream whispered sadly.

Nemesis growled grabbing Starscream's interfacing panel and ripped it off, "You! Are! Mine! He doesn't love you! He never will! I love you Starscream! You must love me back!"

Starscream screeched as his panel was ripped away and struggled as Nemesis retracted his own panel releasing his large, hardened spike. Starscream's optics widened at it's shear size then looked up to Nemesis, "Please! Please don't force THAT in me!" He pleaded.

Nemesis stared menacingly down at the seeker and slowed his ragged breath calming down. He slowly lowered his face to Starscream's and stared into those big, scared, ruby red optics. He brushed his lips over Starscream's, "I want you...let me have you."

Starscream stared at him and didn't know whether to kiss the mech who's lips were just barely touching his or tell him to go steal someone else's virginity.

"W-why?" Starscream asked timidly.

"Why what Starscream?"

"Why do you want me?"

"Your beauty is unparalleled, you're strong, smart, and above all just perfect."

Starscream felt something within him kind of change at those words. Not completely change, but enough. Nobody had ever called him or thought he was perfect, yet this mech did. Maybe...maybe it was time for him to let Megatron go and find someone else. Someone who actually loved him.

Starscream stared at him, "You will...care for me?"

Nemesis nodded staring back at Starscream.

Starscream bit his lip slightly and lifted his head to press a shy kiss to Nemesis's lips.

The prime quickly responded kissing back until Starscream pulled back to say, "I...will be yours but...I don't want to be your prisoner."

Nemesis smiled down softly at him. It was weird to see such a kind smile appear on the evil mechs face, "Starscream...my queen you are no prisoner of mine," he said stroking Starscream's cheek gently, and pressed a small button hidden underneath his berth that released Starscream's hands.

Starscream was relieved that the chains were gone and wrapped his arms around Nemesis's neck, "My new lord and master. I am yours," he spoke kissing Nemesis.

Nemesis kissed back and rubbed Starscream's sides as he line himself up with Starscream's port, "Are you ready?" He asked.

Starscream pulled him back into the kiss, "Yes."

Nemesis smirked into the kiss and just as he was about to take Starscream's virginity, his most precious treasure, the intruder alarms went off.

-oOo-

A/N :) does Nemesis really care about Starscream or is he faking it? That's for me to find out and you to know...wait...ME TO KNOW and you to find out! *laughs maniacally* maybe if you review I'll finally let there be some smut ;)

And who's intruding right when they're about to do it?! HOW DARE THEY!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter...this chapter killed me...literally I'm just like...whyyyyyy what's wrong with me?! But warning Rape/non-con, some violence.

-oOo-

Nemesis growled annoyed that his victory was short lived. He gave Starscream a long and devouring kiss, "I have to go handle some annoying decepticons my love. I will return to you quickly to finish what we started," he stated getting off the berth and closing his interface panel before leaving.

Starscream felt waves of relief. He had almost given in to Nemesis completely. Starscream knew he would be back, but for now he was safe. Starscream closed his optics sighing sadly.

'...'

Starscream's optics shot open. Someone was trying to comm him.

'...Star...eam.'

Starscream knew that voice, 'Megatron?!'

-oOo-

'Starscream! Where are you?' Megatron asked feeling relief, that he didn't show, that he had finally found his second, and once he really found him he'd never let him go again. He regretted hurting the seeker over and over again. He wanted the seeker so badly, but Starscream only wanted his power, right? That didn't matter at the moment, finding HIS seeker was more important.

"Soundwave have you located Starscream's whereabouts yet?" He asked.

"Positive Lord Megatron," the communications officer droned, "Starscream's location found," he continued and began walking there with Megatron close behind.

-oOo-

It couldn't be true! Megatron wouldn't come to save him!

Starscream's spark fluttered. He jumped off the berth and ran to the door. He tried to open it only to find out it was locked, "Megatron!" He screamed.

-oOo-

"Megatron!"

He heard the scream and ran ahead of Soundwave to a large door, "Starscream...is that you?"

"Yes! Yes Megatron it's me! How did you find me! Why...why are you rescuing me?"

"Starscream you idiot...you're my second, my soldier, mine to have, mine to hold. No one can have but me. You are mine Starscream. You have always been mine and always will be. No other dimension prime or anyone for that matter can take you from me. I...I'm sorry I ever hurt you, but I want you Starscream. You're my right hand mech, my successor, I cannot lose you! I...I love you! I didn't think I could love before...I am a warlord who should be unable to love, but you Starscream. You can make any mech love," Megatron spoke with sincerity in his voice.

Starscream smiled softly behind the door, "I only wanted your attention and love Megatron, but I'm trapped...the door is locked."

Megatron smirked, "When has that ever stopped me from getting what I want? Stand away from the door Starscream," he said holding up his right arm charging his fusion cannon.

Starscream moved away from the door standing at the far wall.

Megatron blasted the door and walked in.

Starscream looked at him and ran to him hugging him around the neck tightly.

Megatron wrapped an arm possessively around the seeker and kissed the top of his helm.

Starscream looked up at him, and Megatron leaned down kissing Starscream softly. Starscream immediately kissed back. The kiss was short as Megatron pulled back, "We have to get out of here."

"Going so soon?" A voice asked.

Starscream froze...no! This wasn't fair! He was finally getting what he wanted!

"Starscream get back to the berth," Nemesis said calmly.

Megatron stood in front of Starscream, "Starscream's coming home with me," he growled.

Nemesis gave a sickeningly sweet smile, "Oh? Is he? But you see he's already home...with me."

Megatron growled holding up his fusion cannon causing Nemesis to laugh, "Megatron the mighty leader of the decepticons! Challenging me? Nemesis Prime," he said then gave an evil grin, voice lowering, "I dare you."

Megatron gave a loud roar charging at Nemesis.

Nemesis side passed him, and Megatron charged out the door into the hall. Nemesis turned chuckling, "Such an idiot like your soft counterpart," he grinned and shot Megatron in the back of the head.

Megatron cursed his stupidity and felt himself going into the world of unconsciousness.

Starscream stared shocked as Megatron fell to the floor in a heap. He shook his head in disbelief, he was so close! He was snapped out of his denial as someone grabbed his wing harshly and he squealed.

Nemesis dragged Starscream close so their nose plates were just touching, "You've been a naughty seeker Starscream."

Starscream looked at him terrified, and next thing he knew there was pain then... nothing.

-oOo-

Starscream groaned waking up and rubbed the side of his helm that hurt.

"Naughty, naughty seeker."

Starscream shivered as Nemesis spoke. He looked around noticing he was in a cell again.

"You wouldn't be here if you would've behaved Starscream," Nemesis said walking up to the seeker and pinched a wing tip causing the seeker to yelp.

"I shouldn't be here at all! I should be with Megatron!" Starscream yelled.

Nemesis growled and smacked him before calming down and smiling, "Don't worry Starscream your dear Megatron is right across from you in another cell."

Starscream looked forward and saw Megatron lying on the floor still unconscious, "Megatron!" He yelled.

Megatron groaned and sat up looking around before spotting Starscream across from him in the opposite cell. He growled, though, when he spotted Nemesis beside him, "Get away from him Nemesis!"

"Oh I think not," Nemesis chuckled and kicked the seeker down before pinning him by holding his wrists above his head with one hand, and forcing himself between the seekers legs. His other hand snaked down Starscream's body caressing it and found its way to his pelvic plating. Nemesis gently rubbed circles on his interfacing panel making Starscream give an involuntary moan.

"G-get off me!" Starscream yelled struggling.

"Oh no," Nemesis smirked, "I'm finally going to take what's mine."

"No! Get off him you fragger!" Megatron yelled standing and gripping the cell's bars.

Nemesis ignored him and gripped Starscream's panel.

Starscream bit his lip and closed his optics, "You're going to rape me in front of the mech I love," he whispered and continued with, "You said you loved me why would you do this?"

"Because you need to realize that I'm the only mech for you Starscream," Nemesis whispered ripping Starscream's panel off.

Starscream cried out and tears fell down his face.

Nemesis opened his panel and lined up.

"No! Stop! I swear I'll kill you!" Megatron yelled trying to break the bars.

Nemesis chuckled as he teased Starscream's port with his spike.

"P-please don't," Starscream whispered softly, "Don't force me."

"Then give in to me and this can be pleasurable," he said pulling his hips back ready to thrust the whole way in.

Starscream turned his head looking at Megatron sadly, "Help me," he whispered.

The look on the seeker's face, and the words he whispered were enough to break Megatron's spark, and he screamed furiously trying to break the bars.

Nemesis kissed Starscream's neck, "Time's up," he said softly and thrusted in to the hilt.

Starscream screamed arching off the floor from the excruciating pain. He felt his port being stretched and filled painfully and was given no time to adjust as Nemesis began to pump his spike in and out of Starscream relentlessly.

"Noooooo!" Megatron yelled outraged and would've blasted the damn cell door if he had his fusion cannon, "Get off him!"

"Megatron! Help me!" Starscream cried as his port was ravished and pounded into over and over.

That was the final straw and Megatron backed to the wall and ran full speed into the bars effectively ripping them off their hinges. He ran to Starscream's cell and ripped the door open.

Starscream whimpered as Nemesis was forcefully ripped from his port.

He sat up painfully to see Megatron wrestling with Nemesis.

"I'm going to kill you! You stole and defiled what is mine!" Megatron roared getting the upper hand and pinning Nemesis to the floor. He punched him till his fists and arms were stained with energon. After that he visibly calmed and panted heavily. He got off the unmoving body and walked over to Starscream, "I'm so sorry," he whispered picking Starscream up bridal style.

Starscream rested his head on Megatron's chest, "I tried to save it for you," Starscream whispered sadly.

"Shhhh Starscream I know," he said kissing Starscream's helm, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Starscream sniffled a little as his tears slowly came to a stop and soon fell into recharge.

Megatron looked down at him and walked out of the cell, 'Soundwave? Were you able to escape?' He commed.

'Positive Lord Megatron. Back up forces infiltrating now. Rescue should be down soon,' Soundwave responded.

Megatron sighed relieved. They would be safe soon in their own dimension and base...or so he thought.

-oOo-

Sooo please don't hurt me for hurting Starscream I really didnt want to I love him...but those damned bunnies that plot! Anyway...is Nemesis dead? IS HE?! IIIIS HEEEEE?!


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooo I'm not sure but I think I'm about to mind fuck you all! :)

-oOo-

I only wanted his attention...

-oOo-

Starscream groaned as he woke up, and felt condensation covering his whole body. He must've been overheating but how? What had happened?

Starscream sighed as he sat up slowly. He looked around confused, why was he in his quarters? What the frag was going on? His thoughts were interrupted, though, as he heard a knock at his door.

He groaned again and covered his audios. It sounded like someone was ringing loud bells in his processor. Why were his audios being so sensitive? Why did he have a helmache? What is going on?!

Another knock came and Starscream growled whispering a soft command to unlock the door. He didn't bother looking to see who it was coming in and closing the door as he shut his optics and continued to cover his audios. He felt a light hand touch his shoulder and flinched slightly.

"Screamer?" He heard a familiar voice say softly.

Starscream opened his optics and looked up to see Skywarp and Thundercracker standing there and removed his hands from his audios.

Skywarp pulled him into a tight embrace, "Primus Screamer," he whispered.

"Warp?" He croaked quietly, "What the frag is going on?"

"You...you don't remember?"

"No, that's kind of why I asked."

TC gave Warp a worried look then sighed looking at his trine leader, "Well at our last mission you came to help us and that completely fragged off Megatron...he really scrapped you this time, and then I don't know what you asked him, but he became infuriated and almost offlined you completely."

It then all started coming back to Starscream, the battle, the fight, and...Nemesis, "What about Nemesis? The rescue mission? What about Megatron?"

They both gave him a confused look, "Starscream," TC said, "Who's Nemesis and what rescue mission?"

"I was kidnapped by Nemesis Prime and...and Megatron came to save me and confessed his love for me!" Starscream said getting upset, "It's like you guys don't even care that I was kidnapped!"

"Screamer," Warp spoke gently, "You've been here the whole time after you were taken to the med bay and fixed up. All that stuff you were talking about must've been a dream or something."

"A dream?" Starscream whispered, but it all seemed so real, he thought.

"Yeah, you've been out for almost three days."

"Three days?!" Starscream asked shocked, "And Megatron's hasn't terminated me yet?"

"Now Starscream," Warp grinned, "You know you're his favorite. Anyone else in your position would be dead by now. Pluuuuus he did confess his love for you...in your dream," he added giggling.

Starscream's faceplates tinted red slightly, "I-I never said that!"

"Oh but you did!" Warp laughed as TC elbowed him.

"Ignore him Screamer you know we won't tell a spark," TC smiled.

"You better not or Warp is gonna get it!" Starscream hissed.

Warp chuckled and hugged his trine leader again, "It's good to have you back Screamer."

"Don't call me that! I hate that nick name."

"We know, and that's why we call you it," Warp smirked.

"Warp we gotta go," TC said.

Warp pouted then huffed, "We have a patrol we have to go on."

"Without me?" Starscream asked.

"We've been doing them without you for three days, and plus you're in no condition to be flying yet," TC stated.

Starscream rolled his optics, "Okay, okay I get it."

"You should also contact Megatron, and let him know you're finally awake," Warp added winking.

Starscream just scoffed rolling his optics again as they left. Once they were gone he sighed. It had all seemed so real. The kisses, the touches...the rape. He should've known, though, that it was only a dream Megatron would never confess to loving a traitor.

-oOo-

I only wanted that fragger's attention...

-oOo-

Sooo short chapter I know buuuut it was needed to continue because I have sooo much planned for this story.

First of all yes it was all a dream, or really a vision of what is actually going to happen. So the whole story is going to basically be retold except now it's going to be in depth...with more points of views, ideas, and possible changes because visions aren't perfect right? So stay tuned to see WTF I decide to do with this!

Review please! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please keep nice! Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

As the days passed everything seemed to fall back into place going back to its normal routine with Starscream trying to usurp Megatron, and Megatron beating him for it. It seemed though that beating him wasn't enough for Megatron, so as another form of punishment he gave Starscream the most boring and unwanted job.

Starscream huffed loudly and rested his chin in his palm. He had the graveyard shift and least to say...it was boring. Staring at a monitor all night when nothing ever or is ever going to happen. The only good thing about it was that it gave him time to think, but that WAS IT!

He sighed softly to himself. When had everything gone wrong? Him and Megatron used to be close. He missed the relationship they had once had. No, it wasn't that kind of relationship it was more of a brotherly relationship when he was younger. As he got older, though, it could've grown into something more...something less brotherly and more like a lover. A lover...love.

Starscream growled softly, he was the decepticon second in command! He shouldn't love anyone! Let alone his fragging leader! It wasn't fair! What had really changed? What had he done? He could never figure it out.

Starscream felt himself going into a small depression and tried to change the subject on his mind, which lead him to thinking about his dream. Such a realistic dream. Even, now after about a week it still makes him uneasy, and to top it all off it feels like someone's watching him. As if shadows are there creeping and stalking him.

Starscream sighed again to himself and gave a small yawn. He no longer was worried about this dumb night shift. If Megatron wanted someone to see if the Autobots will attack at night, which they won't, then he can do it his fragging self because Starscream wasn't going to stick around any longer to watch a blank screen continuously be blank.

Starscream stood up, "Frag you Megatron...I don't know what I ever did to ruin us," he whispered softly walking to the exit and left.

As soon as he was gone a blip began to show on the screen. Not a signature blip, no this was more...like a rift of some sort.

-oOo-

Wheeljack had finally done it! He had finally recreated a portal between worlds. He gave a sinister laugh as he had finally cracked the code. The first time he tried it, it hadn't worked out so well, and he had only caught a glimpse of the other world, but what he had seen he had given to his Prime to look at and view to deem whether it was worth furthering experimentation. The glimpse they had gotten was of the Decepticons...but not their Decepticons. These ones were evil like Autobots. He had known there was to be more out there than just this universe! But it wasn't just the fact that there was another world, or that it was an alternate universe to theirs, no it was because of what Nemesis Prime had seen from the glimpse.

Wheeljack chuckled darkly at that. Everyone knew that Nemesis wanted to not only conquer the universe and Decepticons but in particular one Decepticon.

Starscream.

If Nemesis ever got his hands on Starscream well...lets just say he wouldn't be a pure little seeker anymore.

And that's what the rift or glimpse had shown.

Starscream.

But a red, white, and blue Starscream that was cruel and Autobot like. He had captured Nemesis's attention, and now he was something Nemesis wanted, and when Nemesis wanted something he got it, and it seemed as though Nemesis wanted this universe's Starscream more than his own universe's Starscream.

It was something Wheeljack could understand though because if you had wanted someone who was considered the enemy and found another world with a version of them who was like yourself and your faction, wouldn't you want them even more because now they have the same views as you?

This was something Wheeljack no longer wanted to think about or focus on. He simply wanted to show Nemesis that he had finished his portal...and that the "kidnapping Starscream" mission could now take place.

-oOo-

A/N

So yupp it's wheeljacks fault :3

Review please but keep it as constructive criticism because I welcome it for help.


End file.
